Highschool Romance
by Chan4Mon4EVA4EVA
Summary: Based in highschool. C&M, R&R, J&P.
1. First day back

Hey this is only my second fic and sorry to those who wanted to read the rest of my first one but I didn't have my book for ages because of Exams.

Anyway, this is set in high school and they are all the same age (well roughly) and all the girls are close and so are the boys. The two groups rarely talk to each other though.

Monica isn't fat and never was.

This goes through the trials that a true friendship goes through and it is also based on reality.

I own very few of the characters as the very lucky people at NBC do. Even though I still have Matthew in my room looking as gorgeous as ever, the rest are really busy trying to get him out.

Chapter 1

High school: year11 (I'm not to sure what that is in America but it's the year before you can legally leave school).

Everyone filed into the large hall. One by one as they took their seats. In was a Thursday morning which meant only one thing, assembly. It was really so annoying having to sit in alphabetical order especially when the people you sit next to on the cold grey chairs are either horribly smelly, really irritating or just plain geeky.

At the front of the long queue waiting to go to the back of the hall was Chandler Bing. He was wearing a very scruffy blazer and tie with grey flared out trousers which, to quote the headmistress were 'terribly scruffy in all ways and are banned from all school activities which does include during school times Mr Bing'. He had blazing blue eyes that went well with his scruffy light brown hair.

Next in that line was a bright blonde hair girl, Phoebe Buffay. Her hair was long and flowing. Long chandelier earrings hung from her ears, a large red heart shaped necklace hung past her tight tie and she wore a pair of lack tights that were decorated with tiny silver spiders which were attached to sparkling webs. She was slightly smaller than Chandler and seemed very dazed out.

At the back of this line stood a short Joseph Tribbiani. He had jet black hair that hung over his face and dark eyes that seemed to hide a secret of some sort. He wore his uniform with no care at all. It was kind of like Chandlers he wore small badges on the neck. These all seemed to say 'How U Doin' and every time he moved and saw a really pretty girl, he would blurt that one line out or just pass her a badge with his number on the back telling her to 'call me'.

In another line stood Monica & Ross Geller followed by Rachel Green. Monica had dark hair that hung over her shoulders with such grace. She had her uniform on neatly with dark shoes that shone brightly from the polish that was applied the day before. Her lips seemed stained a dark red colour and her eyes had a light sweeping of pink over each of them.

Ross, Monica's older brother wore a too small blazer with his tie done up so tightly that he could barely breathe. He had a large backpack hanging from his tiny frame which had many badges (or buttons) and one large sticker on the top which said 'Geology ROCKS!!!' His dark hair, which was similar to Monica's, was gelled back with a little geeky flick at the front.

Right next to Ross, stood Rachel Green. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights streaking her long straight hair. Her uniform consisted of a pulled up grey skirt, an unbuttoned blouse and a very loose tie. To many of the girls in the year she looked like a slut but to the guys, especially Ross, she was a goddess that was out of their leagues.

Tell me what you think. It's just a small description for a first chapter but it will get better very, very soon.


	2. assembly

Hey this is only my second fic and sorry to those who wanted to read the rest of my first one but I didn't have my book for ages because of Exams.

Anyway, this is set in high school and they are all the same age (well roughly) and all the girls are close and so are the boys. The two groups rarely talk to each other though.

**Monica isn't fat and never was**.

This goes through the trials that a true friendship goes through and it is also based on reality.

I own very few of the characters as the very lucky people at NBC do. Even though I still have Matthew in my room looking as gorgeous as ever, the rest are really busy trying to get him out.

Thank you to:

lf586

Tilulation

&

Mondler4ever8

For reviewing and for giving me help with my writing. Cheers guys.

As everyone piled into the hall, the headmistress who many said looked like Barbie gone wrong walked in. When the year group saw her, they all shut up and looked ahead. That was all but Ross who was practically drooling over Rachel.

The headmistress' name was Mrs Doris. She had blonde hair that looked like a white wig that just loosely sat on her head; her shoes always matched her outfits so if she was wearing a green dress she would have the exact shoes to go with it, also her lips quivered every time she spoke. She stood on the stage that was situated at the front of the hall. Once everyone was seated she decided to get on with what the assembly was all about.

"Ok everyone. SILENCE! Good morning. I am sure you all know about what is going to be happening. That's right, you're GCSE's. (For those who don't know, these are exams which need loads of coursework done and are done over a period of 2 years).

I want only the best for you and I hope that you study hard in all subjects and to do your best".

At that Chandler looked around the hall. After gazing around his eyes rested upon a beautiful girl with long raven hair and sitting next to some guy. That guy had his arm around the girl and Chandler couldn't help but feel a little jealous of him.

The headmistress went on.

"As you all know this is the beginning of the rest of you lives and I want every single one of you to behave yourselves because this is your school. When you fill in your résumé for a job, it's this school name that your future employer looks at. It's those people who you see in the subway, on those trains and riding the bus that will be hiring YOU soon".

It was the same speech every week. The woman never seemed to congratulate the year group for good work or effort. No it was always about the exams.

After the assembly, everyone scattered into heir correct classrooms.

"Hey Chandler what do we have?" Shouted Joey from the doorway,

"Errrmmmmmmm I think we have art or technology in room C4" He replied also shouting.

Everyone in the hall were either trying to stampede each other or getting into a classroom while pushing. There were many screams and shouts from different teachers just getting people to move out of the way. It was complete havoc.

Chandler and Joey pushed and shoved everyone out of the way. There was many 'ouch's and 'stop it's as well. The corridor was long but very narrow so if anyone anted to get to lessons on time and alive then this was necessary.

After about 5 minutes of pushing, the pair managed to get to their first lesson of the year.

Their teacher was a male called Mr Runner. He was about 6 foot and was slightly bald.

"Ok class come in and line up in the back in silence so I can put you all into seats".

Everyone in the class filed in with a slight rustle of feet on the floor.

"Ok now then can I have Anna Alexandra sitting next to Geoffrey Andrews, Charlotte Baker next to Brian Ashwoman and Chandler Bing next to Monica Geller?"

Ok I no I haven't updated in ages because I have just started my GCSE years and it is now Christmas Eve so Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year Love Sarah.

P.S It's the festive time of year so please review…


	3. Art lesson

Hey this is only my second fic and sorry to those who wanted to read the rest of my first one but I didn't have my book for ages because of Exams.

Anyway, this is set in high school and they are all the same age (well roughly) and all the girls are close and so are the boys apart from Ross that is. The two groups rarely talk to each other though.

**Monica isn't fat and never was**.

This goes through the trials that a true friendship goes through and it is also based on reality.

I own very few of the characters as the very lucky people at NBC do. Even though I still have Matthew in my room looking as gorgeous as ever, the rest are really busy trying to get him out.

"Ok now then can I have Anna Alexandra sitting next to Geoffrey Andrews, Charlotte Baker next to Brian Ashwoman and Chandler Bing next to Monica Geller?"

"Alright, now can I have Rachel Green and Thomas Galloway, Roxanne Hamm and Graham Jacobs and finally Holly Law and Joseph Tribbiani?"

At this, they all went to their given tables and got out their equipment not bothering to look at the person that they were going to be sitting opposite.

"Thank you, ok now then I guess that there is no point in wasting time is there? So can all the boys move around the table so that your each facing the person you are opposite your partner? Now I want you to do a detailed sketch of each other using a selection of shades and tones. I want each of you to spend 10 minutes planning and then take it in turns to draw. Make sure that your pose is easy to keep and you can be as creative as you want as long as you stay in your area. I want everyone to stay as quite as you are now and you may start now". The teacher instructed.

The boys moved round and settled down in their new seats.

Chandler sat down and looked up at Monica. His eyes widened at the beautiful site that he saw.

"Eerrrm, hi, I'm Chandler Bing. Seeing as we are sitting here for the rest of the year, I think that it is essential that know your name too". Chandler stuttered.

"Oh hello Chandler I'm Monica Geller. I'm surprised I haven't seen you around before".

"Oh well you see I just moved here from Long Island with my friend because I live with his family as my parents no longer want me."

"Well ok, that's weird. What do you mean by that?"

"You see when my parents divorced my dad went to live in Vegas while my mother has been getting married to many guys since I was 14 so I haven't seen her much. So I moved in with my friend Joey and his family. We then moved because of his dad was transferred and well you know he can't leave his god damn family behind."

"Oh well, I'm sorry about your parents".

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation but why haven't you too started to draw?" Mr Runner asked with a hit of anger in his tone.

"Sorry sir we were just introducing ourselves sir we will get on with our work now". Monica giggled.

"As long as you do so I won't give you both a detention ok". Mr Runner exclaimed with his voice rising slightly.

"Yes sir" both students said giggling quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear.

At the back of the room, Rachel sat uncomfortably next to Thomas. Thomas was Scottish and made sure everyone knew of it. His fake accent was enough to put any one off.

"I hate this. I can't draw and the charcoal will get into my nails", Rachel complained. She was a very artistic person but she couldn't be bothered to do any work because her nails were freshly manicured and any piece of hard work would ruin them.

Opposite Rachel, Thomas was hard at work. He would concentrate on Rachel's features and then put them on to paper delicately and discreetly. He tried his hardest to do the best he could but he was useless and the finishing product was not up to her standards.

"Oh my God, I look like a troll. My hair really isn't that flat is it? No don't answer that. Do I really have wrinkles on my forehead? God, I'm aging and I'm only 16".

Sorry for the very long delay. Believe me when I say I haven't had a lot of time to update and I lost my Internet for a few months too. God life is hectic. Well you know what to do. If I get 10 reviews I will update this faster if not well it may be another 5 months till the next update.

I haven't forgotten about my other fic. Quick question. How old are the kids in grade 1? I just need to know for another fic I'm writing. Cheers. Sarah


End file.
